Le Club des Intrépides Copains
by xNJx
Summary: -Bon, on sauve qui ce soir ? / Cette phrase, c'était un peu leur motto martelé tous les soirs lors des réunions du  club  . L'habitude, c'était aussi de se réunir au café après les cours pour planifier la bonne action, le sauvetage du soir / Thorki, Multipairing.


_**Le Club des Intrépides Copains**_

« Bon, on sauve qui ce soir ? »

Cette phrase, c'était un peu le leur motto martelé tous les soirs lors des réunions du « club ». L'habitude, c'était aussi de se réunir au café après les cours pour planifier la bonne action, le sauvetage du soir. Forcément, les opérations débutaient de nuit lorsque leurs parents les pensaient endormis. Sauf que chacun des lycéens étaient alors en train d'arpenter les rues de la ville, costumés comme des super-héros pour réparer les injustices.

Dans cette équipe, il y avait Iron Man, ou Tony Stark déguisé en robot, Captain America, ou Steve Rogers arborant une bannière étoilée et un bouclier plus décoratif que protecteur. Bruce Banner, alias Hulk, qui portait un déguisement vert à l'apparence musclée par dessus lequel il enfilait son bermuda violet fétiche. Natasha « Black Widow », la seule fille du groupe, tout en cuir et qui maniait la matraque mieux que quiconque. Hawkeye, c'est juste notre bon vieux Clint qui est le plus doué au club de tir à l'arc. Thor est le plus musclé du lycée. Il se déguise en Thor, le dieu du Tonnerre avec un marteau dérobé dans la boîte à outils de papa. Et enfin, Loki. Il est le plus rusé, il utilise le langage pour faire tourner les choses à son avantage. Son surnom, c'est le Dieu de la Malice.

Dans la vie, ils ne sont que des ados qui ont presque terminé le lycée et qui rêvent d'un peu de super-héroïsme. Tous connaissaient quelqu'un. De fil en aiguille, le Club des Intrépides Copains s'est formé. Bien sûr, il est secret, sauf pour ses membres.

« Des idées ? On sauve qui ce soir ? »

« J'ai dû grossir, mon costume me serre un peu plus, » marmonna Bruce, ignorant Tony qui présidait la réunion. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et lança un coup d'oeil à Natasha.

« Tu nourris trop ton petit ami, Nat ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Non c'est lui qui bouffe trop de M&M's devant Netflix, j'y peux rien. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être lourd mais on a tous quelque chose à faire avant de se retrouver cette nuit. »

Ca, c'était Thor. Et le quelque chose, pour lui, c'est une fille nommée Jane. Tout comme Steve a Peggy, Clint a Laura ou Tony a Pepper. Ah, Loki était bien sorti avec quelqu'un. Fandral, au lycée. Mais celui-ci ne lui correspondait en rien, et il estimait que Loki passait trop de temps avec ses amis. Non mais.

« Oui, j'ai des devoirs. » murmura Loki, comme pour lui-même.

Sauf que Tony leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Y a un SDF en bas de chez moi qui se fait régulièrement tabasser et piquer sa thune. On pourrait le protéger. »

Steve haussa un sourcil. « Euh, ça a l'air dangereux là. Nous on fait une bonne action, on ne veut pas mourir non plus. »

« On a qu'a laisser Natasha réduire le type en bouillie. »

« Clint ! On est pas des meurtries non plus ! »

Les réunions se déroulaient toujours un peu comme ça, entre engueulades, bavardages digressifs et désaccords. Malgré les désaccords évidents, on finissait toujours par trouver un accord. Ce soir, ils iraient libérer les chiens de la fourrière pour les rentrer dans les enclos plus accueillants de l'association pour la protection des animaux.

A vingt-trois heures, comme d'habitude, l'opération débuta. Ils rentraient toujours au plus tardivement à 1h du matin. Les opérations se déroulaient toujours sans problèmes et personnes ne manifestaient de problèmes de sommeil. De toute façon, le week end, le club s'accordait une pause.

A 23h donc, Thor se glissa par dessus un grillage étrangement peu protégé et parvint à passer par la fenêtre du premier. Là, il descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible tandis que des chiens aboyaient déjà, mélange de tristesse et de garde, depuis des cages pour certains beaucoup trop petites. Thor parvint à débloquer la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa force herculéenne. Le club put donc intercepter les toutous et leur passer la laisse.

A 23h40, un groupe de jeune masqués déambulait dans les rues avec des chiens en laisse qui les tirait vivement et brusquement vers l'avant, trop heureux d'être à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'association, même procédé que précédemment sauf qu'à la fin, le groupe de chiens reposait sur des oreillers moelleux et des couvertures chaudes. Un mot gisait là, punaisé au mur :

« _Pour une injustice en moins. Signé : Le Club des Intrépides Copains. »_

…

« C'était cool, je veux trop un chien. » déclara Clint alors qu'ils repartaient tous, ayant désormais abandonné leurs costumes fourrés en boule dans des sacs à dos.

« On rentre en métro ? » proposa Tony.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas trop de monde et encore moins de contrôleurs.

Proposition acceptée. Loki aimait quand ses amis et lui prenaient le métro pour rentrer. Au fur et à mesure des arrêts, il ne restait plus que lui et Thor qui descendaient au terminus. Un jour, il aimerait avoir le courage de tout lui avouer. Tant pis si on se moquait de lui, c'était juste histoire de se sentir mieux.

Pendant le trajet, on fit le bilan de cette nouvelle opération. Encore une bonne action effectuée. Les bonnes actions, c'était vraiment ce qui les branchait tous. Bruce voulait bosser dans les labos pour trouver des vaccins aux diverses maladies présentent. Tant pis si pour cela il devait y passer sa vie, tant que beaucoup d'autres pourraient guérir du mal. Natasha voulait s'engager en politique, battre les injustices par les lois. Tony avait déjà décidé qu'il serait l'avocat qui réparerait les injustices dans le monde. Steve voulait travailler en médecine, comme Thor qui s'y intéressait de près. Clint ne savait pas encore, peut être éducateur pour former des jeunes dont l'espoir avait définitivement disparu des matrices. Loki, lui, avait pour but de travailler dans les ressources humaines et de créer un nombre incalculable d'associations. Il avait toujours son carnet sur lui, pour noter des choses qui le touchaient ou ajouter une autre idée à sa liste d'assos.

Lorsque Steve descendit du métro, Loki se mordit la lèvre. Seul avec Thor. Il était à la fois très content mais stressé. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

« Tu...t'es très bien débrouillé ce soir. »

Thor lui sourit largement, ses yeux bleu azur plongés dans les siens.

« Toi aussi, Loki. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « J'ai pas fait grand chose. »

Et...et voilà. Loki redevint muet et se maudit pour cela. Non mais c'est quoi cette manie sérieusement ?

« Je... » commença-t-il en bégayant, mais plus rien d'autre ne sortit de sa bouche.

Thor s'esclaffa. « Que se passe-t-il, Loki ? »

Alors, Loki décida que peut être ce n'était pas si mal de tout avouer, que peut être cette ridicule révélation ne mettrait rien ni personne en péril. Lui aussi avait sans doute le droit d'être heureux.

« Je...t'apprécie beaucoup, Thor. Je...voulais que tu le saches. »

Sur le moment, Thor se mit à le fixer sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il lui sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Loki n'arriverait pas à fermer les yeux et songerait à quel point ce baiser était parfait tout en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

…

Loki ne le revit qu'à la réunion du lendemain, au café. Et du café, il faudrait qu'il en boive plusieurs tasses. Sa nuit sans sommeil commençait à avoir des effets indésirables.

Il était littéralement épuisé. « Bon. On sauve qui ce soir ? »

Et les propositions fusaient déjà. Au fond, Loki n'écoutait pas. Dans sa tête, il y avait un mélange de bagarre pour s'empêcher de s'endormir et se concentrer sur Thor. Il était...divin. Ses cheveux courts coiffés en arrière, sa mâchoire carré, ses bras puissants, sa bouche exquise.

« Loki ! Loki ! »

L'interpellé sursauta mais aperçut tout de même le sourire de Thor en coin, heureux d'avoir troublé le brun.

« Loki, t'as dormi cette nuit ? T'as des cernes et tu fais peur, sérieux. »

Merci Clint pour cette intervention.

« Euh, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller distribuer des repas aux SDF sous le pont. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce que Steve vient de proposer quoi. Bon on fait ça. 23H devant le café, comme d'hab. »

…

C'est ainsi qu'à 22h45, Loki attendait avec un gobelet de café de chez Starbucks. Thor arriva lui aussi en avance. Au moins, pourront-ils en discuter.

« Encore du café ? Tu as vraiment pas dormi de la nuit, alors ? » sourit le blond en s'installant sur le rebord à côté de Loki, épaule contre épaule.

« Oui. Je...je réfléchissais. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Lèvre que Thor observait.

« J'embrasse si bien que ça ? »

Loki s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café puis, avec un sourire, confessa que oui. Il n'osa pas poser de question sur Jane, ni sur eux deux, ni sur quoi que ce soit. Au moins, il était bien heureux de savoir que Thor voulait toujours bien lui parler. Il avait déjà connu des situations inverses, d'où sa méfiance et son inquiétude.

« Tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un café, ou une bière ce week end ? »

Loki n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Thor lui proposait...un rencard. Carrément. Waw. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui plaisait ou bien était-il en train de se méprendre ?

« Oui. Plus thé que café cela dit. J'ai bu de la bière une fois et...c'est une longue histoire. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, rejoint rapidement par Thor.

« Une histoire que tu me raconteras autour d'un café alors. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Les autres arrivèrent, tous costumés comme l'exigeaient la politique du club. Chacun avait apporté un sac rempli de provisions pour la distribution aux SDF. Natasha ne cessa de se faire draguer. Loki eut lui aussi le droit à des regards appuyés mais il resta néanmoins heureux d'avoir aidé ces sans-abris.

Sauf que le sans-abri qui répétait s'appeler Thanos, et qui ne cessait de le draguer lourdement, réussi à l'attraper par le bras. « Tu veux pas rester avec moi cette nuit pour me réchauffer, il fait si froid sous ce pont. »

Loki tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme, mais celle-ci, trop ferme et solide, lui écrabouilla le bras. Il protesta et cria de douleur. Son bras n'était peut être pas cassé, mais il ne pouvait le bouger sans serrer les dents.

Thor intervint. On en vint aux mains et, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, il était déjà plus d'une heure et demie. Loki avait le visage fermé, les paupières lourdes de fatigue et le bras douloureux. Thor avait la lèvre inférieure gonflée, un poing en sang.

Tony les fixait puis se passa une main sur le front. Sueur.

« Putain, on a merdé. Je suis désolé Lo. »

L'interpellé leva ses yeux cernés sur lui. « Je vais juste rentrer chez moi, ok ? »

Dans le métro, tout le monde resta silencieux. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Loki s'allongea sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Et merde. Demain il était censé rendre son commentaire composé de litté. Tant pis, soupira-t-il. Ce serait son premier zéro de l'année.

…

Il ne fut pas surprenant de ne pas voir Loki au lycée ce jour là. Alors, Thor prit les devants et se rendit chez lui. Il fut accueillit par sa mère. Elle lui proposa les cookies que Loki n'avait pas mangé au goûter, l'informa que son fils se sentait un peu mieux que ce matin et l'invita à monter le voir.

Thor toqua calmement à la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Loki se releva un peu de la position allongée dans laquelle il s'était précédemment trouvé et abandonna son livre en apercevant Thor. Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux de constater qu'il allait bien. Ils discutèrent de rien, de tout, sans gêne. Thor évoqua la réunion du club et le rendez vous de ce soir. Bien sûr, Loki n'avait nullement l'obligation de s'y rendre mais ce dernier rétorqua qu'il serait présent, maintenant remis et reposé.

Loki ne remarqua que plus tard les mains de Thor sur les siennes et la façon dont ils étaient installés en tailleur sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Le baiser vint naturellement, les doigts puissants de Thor s'emmêlant dans sa tignasse brune avec envie.

Lorsque Loki reprit son souffle, il vit le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Thor, illuminait son visage et fit naître un sourire chez Loki aussi.

« A quoi penses-tu pour sourire ainsi ? »

Thor s'esclaffa.

« A nous. »

…

Loki décréta que l'on ne parlerait plus jamais de l'incident. Après tout, qui ne risque rien, n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors les bonnes actions reprirent. Avec succès, qui plus est. Le rendez vous du samedi fut l'occasion de discuter longuement, de faire connaissance, d'évoquer des anecdotes, de rire.

Puis Thor le raccompagna jusque chez lui. L'embrassa. Une. Deux. Trois fois. Loki se perdit peut être un peu trop dans le baiser et se colla entièrement à lui.

« Tu veux monter ? Mes parents dorment tôt et ne m'entendent jamais rentrer. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les deux dans la chambre de Loki. Des livres traînaient, des dessins, des photos, des journaux. Thor sourit. Loki était sans doute le seul qu'il connaissait qui lise encore les journaux. Et des revues de charité.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent maladroitement puis avec plus d'expertise. Thor savait ce dont Loki avait envie alors qu'il lui retirait son tee-shirt.

Alors que Loki était assis sur les genoux de Thor, ce dernier lui avoua qu'il avait rompu avec Jane il y avait un moment car ce n'était plus elle qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais Loki, rien que Loki. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il remercia Thor de cet aveu en l'embrassant langoureusement. L'ambiance y était très propice et il ne fut donc pas surprenant que ce soir là, leur amour fut officiellement ratifié par leur première fois.

…

Léo Ferré a écrit « Avec le temps va, tout s'en va. ». Certes les années lycée venaient de s'achever et, dans cette considération, d'autres années d'études commençaient. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins choisi des études différentes. Forcément, les émotions furent vives lors de cette dernière réunion.

« Et si ce n'était pas la dernière ? »

On se tourna tous brusquement vers Tony.

« Euh, sans vouloir briser d'espoir, c'est impossible. Thor et Loki partent étudier à Los Angeles. Bruce et Nat dans le Texas. Moi dans le Massachusetts, si ce n'est que pour les citer eux. »

Tony donna une claque sur le crâne à Clint puis reprit : « Je le sais, idiot. Je pensais à plus tard. On va se faire une promesse : Plus tard, on reviendra tous vivre à New York et le Club des Intrépides Copains pourra reprendre du service. »

Tout le monde s'écria dans un hourra. Fury avait l'habitude de ce groupe de gamins alors il sourit tristement, songeant que bientôt il ne les reverrait peut être plus.

…

Pour sceller cette promesse et la garder gravée à jamais, chacun se fit faire le même _tatouage*_ : un symbole regroupant et assemblant les significations des super-héros qu'ils étaient.

Non, New York n'en avait pas fini d'accueillir les bonnes actions du Club des Intrépides Copains.

…

Fin.

…

 _*Les acteurs de Avengers l'ont vraiment fait._


End file.
